


The Morning After

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin wakes up the morning after her wedding. It had been as she expected, but Sesshomaru seems displeased. Both need to have a conversation on how human women feel during the first union.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	The Morning After

Rin woke up slowly the morning after her wedding. She pushed herself up languidly and felt her blanket, their blanket, fall down her chest and pool at her waist.

Blinking tired eyes from the long night before, she sees Sesshomaru sitting with his back to the frame of their bedroom door leading to the garden. She studies him as his face is turned toward the outdoors, where the soft pitter patter of rain is heard gently. The smell of it is refreshing, she could only describe the gentle smell of rain covered grass and earth as: the smell of rain.

She frowned as Sesshomaru’s shoulders look tense. She wonders if her performance in bed the previous night, their wedding night, was not what he expected. _Are you disappointed anata?_ Fear and doubt raced in her mind and she wants to ask him if he is upset that she had winced in pain. He apologized for the discomfort before taking her slowly.

Her enjoyment was minimal during the act itself.

Kagome and Sango had mentally prepared her for it.

But at least the pain of being penetrated by Sesshomaru was not as painful as being torn at and killed by wolves.

She grabbed her sleeping yukata and slipped it on. She stood up quickly and tied it shut before taking soft steps toward Sesshomaru. He turns his head to her, and she sees his gaze go up and down on her.

“Rin, you should be resting,” he tersely said.

Rin winced at the tone and she took the last few steps to him. She eased herself to her knees, bowing over and clutching his white sleeve. “Gomen, but you are tense. I wanted to apologize for my lack of involvement last night. I should have explained that ningen women…do not typically enjoy the first night as it is a rite of passage to lose their virginal status,” she licks her dry lips as she lifts her head. “I’ll be better next time,” she whispered.

Sesshomaru took his arm from her hold and she feels hurt, tears welling up until he swiftly cups the back of her head. He tilted Rin’s head up as he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

She stared with wide eyes. _You are not rejecting me?_

She feels foolish suddenly as Sesshomaru pulls her closer to his body. She wraps her arms around his neck as she parts her lips for his eager tongue. His message was clear: he was not disappointed in her. Not mad at her.

 _Then why are you brooding?_ She wondered.

She pulls back and his lips run up her nose and settle on her brow. They hold each other in the moment, and she waits for him to finally speak.

“I…I did not enjoy hurting you last night. When you winced, it made me want to retreat,” he finally spoke in the stillness of the room.

She burrows herself into his warm embrace with a smile on her face that he could not see. “Anata, Kagome and Sango assured me that it becomes pleasurable for the woman over time,” Rin whispered out.

“Hn?” Sesshomaru hummed out as she felt his claws rake through her hair, his left hand squeezing her hip gently.

She lifted her head and holds his gaze. She cupped his face to ensure his eyes don’t leave her gaze. “I promise. Have you seen how many ningen there are? Certainly, the women must enjoy laying with their husbands!”

“I have seen during times of war that ningen men take women…” Rin listened to his words and placed a hand over his mouth. He frowned at her.

She shook her head. “That is forced. You did not force me last night, nor would you. You were as gentle as possible, you pleasured me before our coupling with your hands and mouth…not a lot of men would do that,” she explained and felt her blush rise in her cheeks. She slowly dropped her hand. Together they remained in silence as their minds drifted off into their thoughts.

She remembered his smoldering amber gaze focused on her in the dimly lit room. His lips and fangs teasing her body, working her up her body into a heated frenzy of need. He answered those demands with his mouth on her, almost clumsily searching what made her sigh and pant his name out. Claws easing into her, amber eyes searching her face for discomfort, but she was only capable of moaning his name like a mantra as his tongue twirled around her clitoris and focusing on it until she came loudly. She felt his claws pull from her and his tongue dove into her, lapping at her and sending her into another orgasm that had him groaning into her core.

A clawed thumb touched her bottom lip and Rin took a breath as she noticed Sesshomaru’s eyes were practically darkening and dilating. “Open your mouth when I kiss you,” he whispered out harshly before his mouth descended on hers, thumb leaving to caress her cheek. He eased her to the floor, his weight settling on hers easily. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the lean muscles of his back and the strength in his entire body as his white hair fell and curtained them.

“What…are you…thinking…Rin?” Sesshomaru murmured between kisses.

She hooked a leg over his hip and down his back, giving a small bucking movement. She gasped into the kiss at the hardness that obviously lay beneath the fabric of his clothing. “How…mhmm…I want to…try again…” she responded.

Sesshomaru’s lips left hers and kissed down her jaw to her neck as a palm cupped her left breast. “What made you so aroused?” He groaned softly as they started to move against each other. She felt there was too much cloth between them.

“I thought of how last night…you kissed my entire body until I ached for you…” She moaned out. She was tempted to reach down between them, part their yukatas and bring his hard length to her weeping core.

Sesshomaru reared up on a palm and stared down at her. “Do you ache for me now?” He asked her with surprise.

She cupped his face quickly and nodded.

“To the futon, I’ll close the shoji,” he told her as he left her body.

She turned around and crawled to their futon quickly as she heard the door slide shut. As she placed her hand on the edge of their futon, she felt a sudden weight behind her and pressing against her.

She closed her eyes and moan as she realized Sesshomaru was grinding against her from behind. “A-anata!” She moaned out.

“This…this is tempting…my Rin no kimi,” he groaned. He bowed his body over hers, lips nibbling on her ear lobe. “I want to rut you,” he breathed out.

Rin’s answer back was only a back push of her ass into his pelvis.

Sesshomaru let her go and she crawled more onto the futon before she felt his hands yanking up her yukata from behind and she helped as the cloth got caught under knees.

“Rin, hold still,” he warned her as she squirmed and tried to push back wanting to sheathe him.

She steadied her breath and clutched the bedding tightly. She emptied her mind of any doubt that it would not be pleasant.

She felt the head of his penis enter her and it was different than previous night. The feeling wasn’t intrusive, it was welcomed. “More,” she urged with a throaty groan.

Sesshomaru sheathed himself with a snap of his hips and Rin gasped at the sudden fullness and the angle of his cock inside her.

Both took a few deep breaths.

“I’m going to move,” he told her as he started a slow place.

Rin closed her eyes and focussed on the feel of him inside of her. The drag of his cock inside of her and then the push.

“Oh Sesshomaru…” Rin sighed out his name.

“Is it good?” He breathed out behind her.

“So good…faster,” she pushed back against him.

“Rin turn around I want to see your face, I want to see your pleasure as I take you,” Sesshomaru groaned out before pulling out of her.

Rin hissed at the loss. He had been setting a good momentum and now she felt the loss of him inside of her. She untied her yukata quickly and tossed it aside before turning and laying back onto their futon. Sesshomaru grabbed Mokomoko and slid it under her head.

She took in the sight of him, yukata open and his cock a darker colour than his pale skin, full of need for release. Rin grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed gently, eagerly listening to the hiss from Sesshomaru’s lips.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. “I need you more than I need your hand,” he growled out.

“Take off your yukata,” she whispered out as he moved over her. He nodded and shrugged it off his shoulders quickly and it fell to his hips.

Sesshomaru held her hip and eased himself into her and both groaned. Rin ran her hands over his chest and arms and face as he began to thrust into her. She joined with her own rolls of her hips.

“Don’t stop…” Rin begged as Sesshomaru ducked his head to kiss her neck.

“I won’t,” Sesshomaru settled on his elbows as he thrusted quickly in and out of her body, never leaving her entirely.

Rin gasped loudly as Sesshomaru rubbed against something inside of her. She arched into his chest and moaned as he did it again and again.

“There…just…don’t stop!” She clung to him with her legs locked around his hips and arms around his neck.

She could hear his grunts, growls, and groans as he kept the same movement and hit the spot she wanted. His harsh breathing in her ear, his fangs nipping on the top shell.

“Come Rin…come for me…I want to see you fall apart with my cock inside of you,” he begged.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and felt her entire body spasm at his low rumbled begging. “Hai, hai, ah-ah mhmm oh…” Rin tossed her head back, mouth opened in a silent scream.

She felt Sesshomaru’s weight change over her as he lifted himself up and pounded into her. “That’s it…come for me! Rin!” He groaned out.

Rin opened her eyes and watched, along with felt, his powerful release. His hips pumping in his release before stilling and dipping his head down to kiss her.

Rin welcomed the kiss as she parted her mouth, their tongues meeting and rubbing together.

“That was…what I had dreamt of our first union,” he admitted as he pulled away from her mouth.

Rin smiled. “I’m glad you aren’t disappointed anymore in me,” she was silenced by another kiss and a small nip to her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru pulled back again and gently pulled from her body. “I was never disappointed in you. I feared hurting you when all I wanted was to be one with you,” he explained and rolled off to her side.

She curled onto her side and felt his hand on her hip, rubbing up her side and back down. She traced his markings on his cheek and leaned in close to him, pressing his moon to her forehead.

“You gave up so much for me, just a village girl. Nothing to offer you. Just a mortal ningen,” she whispered softly.

“You gave me life, Rin. You are like the sun’s warmth. There is nothing to gain if I do not have you,” Sesshomaru said and raised his face to kiss her brow. “I choose my path, I choose you.”

Rin nodded and tucked herself under his chin. Tears welled in her eyes and Sesshomaru pushed her back to see the tears slip down her cheeks as she smiled.

“I do not understand? Are these tears of sorrow?” Sesshomaru questioned as his eyes roamed her face.

She wiped at her tears. “They are happy tears anata, but they are also filled with sorrow. For there will be a day when we must part again,” she softly answered. “You love me so much that it makes my heart ache. I won’t live so long that you should give up your title…we didn’t have to marry legally. I would have…” she started.

Sesshomaru growled and pinned her to the futon, face looming over hers. “What? Would you have accepted being my whore? You are my wife. My only love. To not have married you would have disgraced you and myself, I do not do anything that displeases me. You know better than that. I chose to be with you. And,” he laid a palm on her belly, “should we have children, hanyous, then I will be here with you and them,” he finished and dove down as Rin eagerly met his kiss.

They grappled and rolled on their futon. Rin felt the need for oxygen and pulled away harshly panting. Sesshomaru’s mouth on her neck, nipping and sucking.

She looked down at him and realized she was on top and his erection was renewed and eager behind her. Shifting her hips, she sunk down onto his shaft and heard Sesshomaru groan against her pulse point.

“Rin…” he laid his head back onto Mokomoko and gripped her hips tightly.

She leaned down and smiled. “I am grateful for your choice. I will leave you children to remember the love that we shared,” she whispered against his lips.

“I will find you again and again my Rin no kimi. You will come back to me,” he said.

She nodded and started to move on his length, sitting up and feeling Sesshomaru’s hands help guide her movements.

_Onegai…let me stay with Sesshomaru forever. Let us never part._ She internally thought as they fell into their bliss together later.

 _I never want this moment to end_ , Rin thought as Sesshomaru lifted and carried her to their onsen in their little manor in the woods. She kept her hands around his neck loose as he walked the quiet halls.

For the moment, she was content. The fear was chased away by Sesshomaru’s affirmations of love and his choice in her.

She wondered when they would have a baby to join them in their little manor. She wouldn’t mind continuing to try in their onsen, if Sesshomaru was up to the challenge.

“Rin be mindful of your thoughts, it plays havoc on my senses when you get aroused,” he told her with a smirk as he set her down onto the stool. “What has you aroused this time?” he asked as he lifted her chin to look at him.

“I hope…to give you a baby and will try my best to do so within the year,” she answered.

Sesshomaru gave her a nod. “I will endeavor to help you reach that goal,” he responded.

Rin flushed and he thankfully had turned away to start the fire beneath their large tub that was filled with water that he had hauled the evening before.

 _Kami…he’s so beautiful!_ Rin bit her lip as she watched him, naked, turned to her with a hand held out. She stood up and walked to him to take his hand. He pulled her flush against him.

“You’re insatiable,” he growled before taking her lips in a demanding kiss.

She hummed happily and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She would welcome all their children, go through the pains of labour that she witnessed and helped women through in Kaede’s village. She wanted him to remember her when she was gone.

_Will you remember me when I am gone?_

_‘Don’t say such ridiculous things.’_ She supposed it was a stupid question of a young girl. She received her answer by his renunciation of his title of Inu no Taisho. He forsaken everything that he had ever wanted, power, land, conquest, and he did all of it for her.

_I will be remembered because I am cherished._

Sesshomaru pulled back and murmured something.

Rin lazily opened her eyes. “Mhmm?”

“Aishiteru Rin no kimi,” he sighed out softly, amber eyes staring at her.

Rin smiled and nodded. “Aishiteru Sesshomaru,” she whispered out.

They simply held each other, standing by their tub as it warmed up from the fire beneath it. Both content in their life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my stories, I would like comments. Also, if you ever want to follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr you can @myravenspirit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
